The 80th Annual Hunger Games!
by xXxMyLittlePonyxXx
Summary: May the odds be ever in your favor! The Games is back and you can send in a/more than one tribute of different districts! Except district 12. Got that covered. ;D Submit your tributes now! *CLOSED*
1. Needed Tributes!

**A/N: First Hunger Games story and I would love for you to please submit your tributes! I have 2 tributes for the District 12, so those are taken…Anyway, Copy and Paste the form below and then fill it out and send it in as a review! Hope I get Tributes, so I can get this story started! WOO!**

Name:

Age:

District:

Eyes:

Hair:

Body Type:

Personality:

Token:

Friends:

Family:

Who comes to say goodbye before their departure:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Romance (Optional):

Winning Outfit (Anyone could win. Possibly two tributes):

Outfit in the Arena:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other info:

**My Tribute(s):**

**Name: Lacey Vandersburg**

**Age: 16**

**District: 12**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Hair: Dirty Blonde with Violet Streaks**

**Body Type: Skinny with swimmer's body**

**Personality: An artsy, outdoors girl who is kind, sweet, and violent when needs to be. She doesn't always think that the Capitol is evil, until every year of the reaping. Lacey was picked and had to leave her friends and family. She just hopes the odds are in here favor during the games.**

**Token: A golden locket with a Mockingjay encrusted into the heart locket. A necklace locket.**

**Friends: Licia Rovers, the baker's daughter, and Tanner Muller, a friend from the Seam. **

**Family: Haley (mom), Todd (dad), Lizzie (younger sister), Max (older brother), and Lynne (twin).**

**Who comes to say goodbye before their departure: Family and Friends**

**Chariot Outfit: A black v-neck long sleeved t-shirt, a red tank underneath, black dress pants, black ballet flats, with a long flowing cap that is "lit on fire". The whole outfit has flame designs stitched everywhere. **

**Interview Outfit: A long dress that slants down ward from her left knee to her right ankle, a sleeveless and in a flamey accent, red glowing heels and hair loose.**

**Interview Angle: Herself**

**Romance (Optional): Nata, but someone likes her. XD**

**Alliance: Tanner Muller, District 12**

**Winning Outfit (Anyone could win. Possibly two tributes): A golden gown with a black corset, strappy sandals, and hair in a braid. **

**Outfit in the Arena: A simple dark green t-shirt with a pair of black pants and running boots that go above her calf. Hair is in a ponytail, but she lets it down anyway.**

**Strengths: She can make clothes, good at making fires, great runner, swimmer, and can climb trees quickly, knows how to identify plants and berries, is good with hand to eye coordination, and can use a bow and arrow simply.**

**Weaknesses: Is very bad at thinking in the worst situations, not the best healer (not really good at all), and cannot stand mutts.**

**Other info: None.**

**Name: Tanner Muller**

**Age: 16**

**District: 12**

**Eyes: Dark blue eyes with gray specks**

**Hair: Light brown**

**Body Type: Skinny, but has athletic muscles**

**Personality: A boy who wishes that the Capitol would not have the hunger games hosted every year. A very artistic boy who is amazing with hunting. He can make snares and is excellent at the bows and arrows, plus he is handy with a knife, and or sword. Tanner is in love and he doesn't let it get in the way. He helps his mother and sister stay alive in the Seam. Once Tanner's sister was chosen to go into the games, he volunteered, not wanting her to have to face it alone. Tanner is a jokester and he pleases people, and also knows how to WOO a crowd.**

**Token: A bracelet that his little sister made for him. It is made out of roots, cloth, and a bit of fabric.**

**Friends: Lacey Vandersburg, a girl from the Seam, and Licia Rovers, baker's daughter, and Tuck Tulliner, butcher's son**

**Family: Mom (Lisa), sister (Abbigail).**

**Who comes to say goodbye before their departure: His family and friends, except for Lacey because she is a part of the game as well.**

**Chariot Outfit: A coal black suit and a red blouse underneath along with a flaming red bow tie, with a cap attached to the back and is "lit on fire". Also wearing a pair of black dress shoes. **

**Interview Outfit: Another black suit except flame details are added and his cuffs, buttons, and bow tie, are all designed to look like a flame.**

**Interview Angle: Likeable**

**Romance (Optional): Tanner loves, and I mean loves Lacey. Ever since Tanner met Lacey, he fell in love with her. Of course, nearly everyone knows this except Lacey herself.**

**Alliance: Lacey Vandersburg, District 12**

**Winning Outfit (Anyone could win. Possibly two tributes): This time, he is wearing a dark red jacket, dark red dress pants, black shoes, an orange tie, orange cuffs, and orange buttons, along with one big "flame" on his left arm.**

**Outfit in the Arena: A simple dark green t-shirt with a pair of black pants and running boots that go above his calf. This is the same outfit as everyone else in the arena, except for different colored shirts.**

**Strengths: He can hunt, useful with weapons, fantastic artist, great runner and swimmer, can somewhat climb trees, but not too high, can heal things and/or people well, and is good at hearing and/or seeing.**

**Weaknesses: Terrified of the dark because that is time he can't see, and isn't to well at climbing too high in trees.**

**Other info: None**

**A/N: Ok, so that is that, and please do send in your tributes because I need them! Thanks! XD**


	2. Chosen Some, But Need More

**A/N: Hey! I got some tributes! Um, the districts that are not Underlined, Bolded, and Italic, are still open. The ones that are Underlined, Bolded, and Italic, are taken. **

_**District 1: **_** Malachite Seraphim (****Espionage1911****), ****Rosie Robertson (****DancingQueen16****)**

District 2: **Aoife Bane (****fangandiggyaremine) **(A/N: Boy tribute please!)** *BOY TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 3: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 4: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 5: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 6: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 7: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

_**District 8:**_ **Isabella De la Rosa and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

District 9: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 10: (A/N: Girl and Boy tribute please!) ***BOY AND GIRL TRIBUTE NEEDED***

District 11: **Talia Munroes (xXxTeaMPRiMRoSexXx) **(A/N: Boy tribute please!)** *BOY TRIBUTE NEEDED***

_**District 12:**_ **Lacey Vandersburg and Tanner Muller (MINE!)**

**A/N: Ok, please submit more tributes for the needed tributes! Thanks!**


	3. Tribute List 2: Need: BOYS ONLY

**A/N: We need Boy Tributes Only Now! Look below to see for what district and to also see if your tributes were chosen! (BOLDED, ****Underlined****, and **_**Italic-ed, **_**are taken. Not open for any more tributes).**

_**District 1: **_** Malachite Seraphim (****Espionage1911****) and ****Rosie Robertson (****DancingQueen16****)**

District 2: **Aoife Bane (****fangandiggyaremine) **(A/N: Boy tribute please!)** *BOY TRIBUTE NEEDED***

_**District 3:**_ **Vasilisa Brookshier (xxEverybodyLovesAlissaxx) and Plancor Balbon (Plancor) **__

_**District 4:**_ **Thorn Wilson (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger) and Monique Steel (imafreakintaco3)**

_**District 5:**_ **Winnie Iferno (lacrossefreak100) and** **Conner Treelee (iTzaMeZa)**

_**District 6:**_ **Kairi Reedsmithenson (iTzaMeZa) and Fallon Jamesen (Ducktape980)**

District 7: **Yori Lakesier** (**iTzaMeZa) **(A/N: Boy tribute please!) ***BOY TRIBUTE NEEDED***

_**District 8:**_ **Isabella De la Rosa and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

District 9: **Sara Mayson (Ducktape980)** (A/N: Boy tribute please!) ***BOY TRIBUTE NEEDED***

_**District 10:**_ **Asher Bennett (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger) and Kelli Landcaster (Kelli Landcaster and Thom Yeri)**

_**District 11:**_ **Talia Munroes (xXxTeaMPRiMRoSexXx) and Thom Yeri (Kelli Landcaster and Thom Yeri)**

_**District 12:**_ **Lacey Vandersburg and Tanner Muller (MINE!)**

**A/N: BOY TRIBUTES ONLY NOW! Thanks! ;D**


	4. The Tributes R Chosen, Let The HG Begin!

**A/N: Here are the tributes for my story! No more adding people! The actual story will be updated soon!**

**District 1:**__

**Male Tribute: Malachite Seraphim (****Espionage1911****) **

**and **

**Female Tribute: Rosie Robertson (****DancingQueen16****)**

**District 2:**

**Female Tribute: Aoife Bane (****fangandiggyaremine) **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Greyson 'Grey' Korr (The Nanny Is About)**

**District 3:**

**Female Tribute: Vasilisa Brookshier (xxEverybodyLovesAlissaxx) **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Plancor Balbon (Plancor) **__

**District 4:**

**Male Tribute: Thorn Wilson (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger) **

**and **

**Female Tribute: Monique Steel (imafreakintaco3)**

**District 5:**

**Female Tribute: Winnie Iferno (lacrossefreak100) **

**and**

**Female Tribute: Conner Treelee (iTzaMeZa)**

**District 6:**

**Female Tribute: Kairi Reedsmithenson (iTzaMeZa) **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Fallon Jamesen (Ducktape980)**

**District 7:**

**Female Tribute: Yori Lakesier** (**iTzaMeZa) **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Lanny Tedders (LannyTedders)**

**District 8:**

**Female Tribute: Isabella De la Rosa **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

**District 9:**

**Female Tribute: Sara Mayson (Ducktape980)**

**and **

**Male Tribute: Ashton Kuller (AshtonKuller)**

**District 10:**

**Male Tribute: Asher Bennett (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger) **

**and **

**Female Tribute: Kelli Landcaster (Kelli Landcaster and Thom Yeri)**

**District 11:**

**Female Tribute: Talia Munroes (xXxTeaMPRiMRoSexXx) **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Thom Yeri (Kelli Landcaster and Thom Yeri)**

**District 12: **

**Female Tribute: Lacey Vandersburg **

**and **

**Male Tribute: Tanner Muller (MINE!)**

**A/N: There are your tributes! Enjoy the actual story! Thanks for sending in, and by the way, I might write another once this one ends! Peace! I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES! AND PEETA!**


End file.
